You Want us to Profile Who?
by Rivermoon1970
Summary: Amanda Waller of Argus has tasked the BAU with profiling the founding members of the Justice League. Is the BAU's 'A' team up to the task? And really, what can go wrong? Batman, that's what can go wrong, maybe not at first, but eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is crackfic. And experiment that could go horribly wrong, but I am giving it a shot. If you guys like let me know. Also if there is a JLA character you'd like me to do let me know. I already have the founding seven in mind, but the rest are definitely up for grabs.**

**I don't own anything CM or JLA related, just had a crazy idea.**

* * *

><p><strong>BATMAN<strong>

"You want us to profile who? Are you crazy?" SSA Aaron Hotchner hardly ever lost it in the office before, but what his section chief was asking him to do was crazy, insane beyond anything they had ever been asked before.

"This isn't a request Agent Hotchner, you're task is to profile the main members of the JLA. Amanda Waller of Argus has asked this of us. They want protocols in place in case any of them go completely rogue".

"Matt, this is insane. We don't even know the true identities of half of them let alone trying to put together profiles on them".

"Well, Aaron, you and your team are going to have to figure it out. Here, this a list of the known registered members. I suggest you start with the founding seven and go from there". Section Chief Matteo Cruz handed Hotch the list of members and when Hotch saw all the names he paled slightly. This was going to be a nightmare.

"They don't need it all at once, you will do this in-between your other cases, but you will do it Aaron".

Hotch sighed deeply, the team was not going to be happy about this. He went up to his office and contemplated how he was going to tell the team about the huge task that they had just been given. He got up and walked to his office door and said with little humor, "Conference room 5 minutes".

The other members of his team looked up bewildered. They knew he'd had a meeting with Cruz, but they usually worked so well together that Hotch hardly ever came away angry, unlike their days under Section Chief Erin Strauss. However, the team also knew not to make Hotch wait so they quickly gathered their things and moved into the conference room.

"Hey man, do we gotta case?" Morgan asked while taking his seat.

"No, let's wait for Garcia and I'll tell everyone at once". Everyone else had taken their seats when the bubbly tech analyst ran into the room.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm late Mr. bossman, I was in the middle of getting some information to Team C when I got you're call….I'll be quiet now". She saw the deep frown on Hotch's face.

"Um sir, I don't have a case for you, is there something I should be getting started on?"

Hotch took a moment to assess his team. They were the best of the best that the BAU had to offer. Sure they'd gone rogue a few times, even toed the line but didn't quite step over it, unless you count the incident with Agent Greenaway. No, they were good, better than good and Hotch knew they were up to the task, it didn't mean he liked it though.

"We've been tasked by Argus and Amanda Waller to provide them full comprehensive profiles on the members of the Justice League". Hotch let that bombshell settle, and knew the barrage of questions was going to come. "Hold your questions till I'm done. Believe me I tried to get us out of this but Section Chief Cruz said it goes above even his head. He gave me a list of known members, but for the time being they only want working profiles on the founding seven".

"But, why? I mean they've been a force for good, what could Argus want with this?" Dr. Spencer Reid, certified genius asked.

"They want these profiles so they can have internal plans in place if any of them go rogue. Now, we are going to do these in-between our other cases and I was told these will take priority over our other consults. So, let's get started. Garcia, how much information do we have on Batman?"

"Um, we have a lot on the vigilante, but no one knows who he actually is".

"It's Bruce Wayne". Reid says matter-of-factly

"And where do you get that from boy wonder?" Morgan's bad joke was not lost on Reid.

"It's only logical. Look, the vigilante uses high tech gear, millions of dollars worth of tech are in each of the vehicles he drives or flys. There are only a few companies in the world that have the power and access to this kind of tech. Wayne Industries is currently the world leader in high tech equipment. Plus, remember he was gone for several years "wandering the earth" as he tells it. Plus his family was killed right in front…." Reid looks up at Hotch not knowing if he should finish that sentence.

"It's okay Reid. You make a good case but we do this the way we do all our other profiles.."

"Wait, wait, wait. Reid, there's more there than you're telling us pretty boy, so spill". Morgan looked at Reid, who was shifting from foot to foot a little anxious. "Come on now kid, I can see it, you got a little crush on The Bat?" Morgan teased.

"No Morgan I do not have a crush on him. It's not like that".

Hotch narrowed his eyes and noticed the deep flush that crept up Spencer's neck and face. "Out with it Reid, what do you know?"

Reid was getting uncomfortable and he knew he wouldn't last under the Hotchner glare. It didn't take long for him to break, "FINE. I met Batman once". He looked around sheepishly.

"Oh ho holding out on us genius? When were you going to lay that bombshell down?" Garcia teased.

"Look, I came home late after the Harding case and Catwoman was there in my apartment.."

"Oh this just keeps getting better and better. Come on Spence, why didn't you tell us?" JJ chimed in.

"This, this is why I didn't tell you. You'd tease me about it for weeks. Anyway, she was trying to steal my copy of The Federalist Papers I'd inherited recently…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there pretty boy, you had a copy of one of the most expensive manuscripts just sitting around your apartment?"

"No Derek, god I'm not that stupid. No they were in a wall safe. Anyway I walked in on her and I think I startled her. She walked up to me and I thought she was going to hit me. I was so stunned, I didn't even think to pull my weapon on her…." Reid swallowed hard thinking about the very beautiful and curvey Catwoman.

Now even Hotch was getting into the story, this was way more interesting than doing the actual profile. He knew he should get the conversation back on track, but he too wanted to know what happened.

"And, what did she do _Spencer_," Hotch actually had a smirk on his face.

"She…she….she…." Reid was babbling and he knew it. He looked around at the bemused faces and said with a blush on his face, "She kissed me".

The whole conference room exploded in a chorus of whoops and hollers. After a couple of seconds Hotch got everyone to settle down.

"Nuh uh, that's not all is there kid, come on spill it, what else happened?" Morgan was grinning like a cat led to cream.

"You guys, we are supposed to be doing a profile, can, can we get back to that?"

"Nope, you gotta finish the story Spence, come on, tell us," JJ batted her pretty blue eyes at him.

Reid decided to get it over with and said quietly "She said I have nice hair".

"What? Speak louder for us old timers kid," Rossi said jokingly.

Reid gave the older man a Hotchner worthy glare. "I said, she told me I have nice hair. Now are you all satisfied that I am now totally humiliated".

Morgan was laughing so hard that tears were leaking out of his eyes, "Oh my god, only you Spencer Reid would get crushed on by a well known international thief". Morgan calmed down and cleared his throat. "So, how does this relate to you meeting The Bat?"

"Well, he broke into my apartment because he'd heard about the possibility of Catwoman trying to steal the papers. They fought, broke half my stuff then he finally got her in cuffs. He was taking her back to Gotham. A few days later I got an anonymous donation in my checking account to pay for the damages".

"Reid, that's what we need. If you let me into your account I can try to trace where the money came from and we may be able to figure out who Batman is". Garcia said excitedly.

"Garcia that will be a side project. Now, if you are done with your story Reid can we get back to work?" Hotch looked around at his team, amusement clearly written on their faces.

Rossi was the first to settle down so he started, "White male, early 40's, definitely a sociopath. He hasn't intentionally killed an unsub, so he isn't psychotic. Justice based vigilante, he's driven by a need to bring criminals to justice".

"Yeah but Rossi, half the time these guys are let back out because the crime scenes have been contaminated. Yeah he ties them up in pretty bows for GCPD but what about keeping the integrity of the crime scene?" Morgan had often been frustrated by the vigilante's tactics. Especially when it came to unsubs that came across their desks. Some could have been put away for good if Batman hadn't gotten involved.

"Morgan, I didn't say he was right, I just said he was a Justice driven sociopath. He won't stop, he's become addicted to the need to serve justice, even if he has it twisted up. Our job isn't to bring him in, our job is to profile him". Morgan huffed out a sigh. He knew Rossi was right.

"Besides what kind of man goes around in a suit that mimics a flying rodent to scare the crap out of people?" Morgan asked with raised brows.

"Um Batman". Reid

"Not helping Reid".

"Who said I was helping Morgan. I just don't think he's as bad as you want him to be".

"Awww pretty boy, you just want him to break in and save you again don't you?" Morgan said with a wicked grin.

Both Hotch and Reid gave him almost identical glares.

"Well, I guess The Bat won't be saving you anytime soon Morgan. Cause' you know you'll already be dead if you keep this up". Emily looked at her partner, waiting for the comeback.

"Look, can we get back to work now?" Hotch got his team back on track.

The team worked for a couple of hours and hashed out a rough working profile. It was late so Hotch sent everyone home. They all agreed that they would work through these one by one. They'd set aside a specific time in the day, if they weren't out on a case, to devote to the profiles.

* * *

><p>Hotch was working late trying to get the profile on Batman formalized he heard a voice, "So, Waller finally pulled you into her game Aaron?"<p>

Hotch looked up and sighed. "Bruce, didn't hear you come in".

"Your boy genius figured out who I am…"

"Are you bugging my conference room again Bruce? We talked about this. I could lose my job".

"When I found out what Waller wanted, I had to find out just how good your people really are".

"And?"

"Too good. No wonder you keep them around. Especially the kid". Batman smiled knowingly at Aaron.

Aaron smiled, proud of the team he commanded. He looked up at Bruce for a moment, thoughtful, "How is he Bruce".

"Don't ask me that Aaron, you know there is nothing to be done for him. Harvey is gone, there is just Two-Face. Aaron, you did what you had to do, stop blaming yourself".

"Gideon once told Spencer that you don't need a gun to kill someone, that a thorough and accurate profile is the deadliest weapon. I used that on Harvey who was already unbalanced and now look where he is. Dammit Bruce that will always be on me".

"You weren't the only one that pushed him there Aaron, get over it".

"You know what Bruce? Fuck you. Harvey was my friend and now I have to deal with the consequences of my actions. I'll still keep your secret, but I can't say the same for my team. If they figure it out it will have to go in the profile and you will have to deal with it". Aaron gave Batman his full glare, letting his anger show through.

"We'll talk about this later". And with that Batman was gone leaving a seething angry Aaron Hotchner. He didn't know what kind of game Argus and Batman were playing but he'd be damned if they got caught in the crossfire.

* * *

><p>So, reviews for this will be greatly appreciated. Like I said it's an experiment, let me know what you all think. Pie people, give me slices of pie.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**SUPERMAN**

"OH MY GOD, Superman is freakin' Clark Kent," Garcia blurted out in the middle of the team working on the profile for Superman.

"Um kitten, what are you talking about?" Rossi asked.

"Oh come on seriously? And you guys are the profilers? The glasses and the hunched over shoulders really fool you guys?"

"Garcia, what evidence do you have that Superman is Clark Kent". Hotch asked as he put the papers down that he was holding.

"Well, don't get mad…" Garcia looked up sheepishly.

"Garcia?" Hotch asked in his 'what have you done now' tone.

"Well, I kinda did a thing…"

Hotch glared at her. Garcia was his best analyst, but sometimes her previous life as a hacker would leak through every once-in-a-while and it was never good.

"We talked about this Penelope". Hotch sighed, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then looked at her, "What did you do?"

Garcia looked at him with a bit of fear in her eyes, "Well, see my Digital Perspective Analysis Rendering program was a bit outdated and I was doing some research to, you know, make it better?" She smiled at Hotch, hoping he'd understand.

His curiosity was a little peaked, the program had helped them many times and he was always glad that she thought three steps ahead when it came to technology. But, sometimes the temptation to do something…outside lawful parameters was tempting.

"Go on…"

"Well, Wayne Industries has this new updated code…." She smiled and raised her brows, hoping he might understand where she was going with this.

"Oh mama, you didn't do what I think you did?" Morgan asked.

"Maybe…kind of…I may have downloaded part of the program…" She swallowed hard, hoping that she didn't just lose her job.

"Garcia…" Hotch just shook his head and resigned himself to the fact that his best analyst may never be able to totally leave that part of herself behind. It's also part of why she was so endearing and so good at what she did. She thought outside the box, but sometimes she went way too far.

"Fine, but we are going to talk about this later". Hotch glared at her, but there was a tiny bit of amusement behind his eyes. "Okay so, what, you integrated the new code with your original program?"

"YES, exactly and oh man, oh man is it amazing, not only can I get height and weight in relation to the surrounding area, but it will give me the minutest details like shoes size, hand length and width, skin color breakdown…"

"Garcia, how does this relate to Superman".

"Oh, well I ran the updated program with known pictures of Superman, then I ran it side by side with a traditional facial recognition program and the only pictures that came up were….ta da… prize winning reporter Clark Kent of Metropolis's Daily planet. Then I ran the two pictures through the new DPAR and wouldn't you know it all the measurements were exactly the same".

"Okay, show us". It took her a couple of minutes to bring up her research and she walked them through step by step what she did. By the end of her presentation she had everyone convinced.

"That's impressive thinking Garcia, but what made you think about it?"

"I got to thinking about disguises which got me thinking about some of our unsubs, which took me back to that case where you guys were chasing that quick change con man through Georgia? You know, the one who was drowning woman…"

"Yeah, okay we get the one you mean. Ohhh, that's right the hotel guy, when he said our profile didn't include anything about glasses". Morgan said putting two and two together.

"Exactly, my hunky, hunky piece of chocolate goodness". Garcia smiled wide, her enthusiasm was becoming infectious.

Hotch quirked up his eyebrows and the rest of the group just looked at her dumbfounded.

"Well damn Garcia, if I didn't know any better, you are becoming quite the profiler yourself". JJ finally chimed in.

"What, why, why would you say that JJ?" Garcia looked at her friend with a kind of fear in her eyes.

"Because you're looking past what everyone sees and are making connections no one else has made. You looked at the evidence, you searched for the answer then you applied your profile to the situation, and damn if you aren't right".

"JJ is right kitten, I think you have picked up our bad habits over the years". Rossi smiled, proud of how much Garcia had grown over the years that he'd been back with the BAU.

"It was just logical. But, you think I'm right?"

"It's pretty impressive research Garcia, and yes I think you are right, so we include this information in the profile". Hotch said to the team. "Now, let's get back to it".

"So, what do we know other than he's one of the first documented Aliens, and please Reid no tangents off into everything you know about Area 51," Hotch stopped the young genius as he was about to do that very thing. Hotch gave him a warm knowing smile and Reid blushed.

"Okay, would you two stop making googly eye's at each other?" Dave said teasingly.

Hotch glared at his friend, he just didn't know what it was with his team, there was _nothing_ going on between him and Spencer. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean Aaron," Dave smirked and the rest of the team tried their hardest to hide their smiles under their hands.

"Can we get back to work?" Hotch stood legs apart, arms crossed and his best 'I'm the boss' glare. They all knew he was serious this time.

"Well, we don't know too much about Superman himself. We know he has a defined sense of right and wrong, though as we've all witnessed, that can sometimes cause collateral damage. Some people call him 'The World's Biggest Boyscout', but I think it goes deeper than that. We know his vulnerability to kryptonite, the rare irradiated pieces of his homeworld that fell to earth. Different colors seem to have different affects, but Argus knows this already". Reid rattled off, this time no one stopped him.

"Then we have to dig deeper. I've gathered all of the case files that have been compiled from the Metropolis Police Department from when he first appeared to his more recent activities. Also, Garcia, the reporter Lois Lane, she seems to know more about Superman than anyone else, I'd like you to get in touch with her and see if she'll let you have access to any of her research". Garcia nodded her head, making notes, "Oh, and no doing a 'thing' this time?"

"Sir, I won't sir". Garcia swallowed hard knowing she was in trouble, she gathered her things and went back to her lair to contact the reporter to see if she could sweet talk her out of her research.

"Reid I'd like you to work on a timeline of his evolution from city vigilante/hero up to when the Justice league started".

"Hotch, why do you call him a vigilante? He's a hero to most people". Morgan asked.

"Yes, but he still operated outside of the law. He saves lives and helps to stop crime just like Batman yet we call him a hero because of his powers. How is what he did, how he started any different? It's still vigilantism, but he evolved into the hero that we know now. That's what I want you to try to figure out Reid, where did things change".

"On it". Reid gathered his things and the disk with the files from MPD and went to his desk to examine them. He wished they were paper because he hated using the computer for this, but the files were too numerous for him to print them all out. He was going to sort them and find the most significant cases and go from there.

Hotch had a sudden idea and called Garcia, "Hey Garcia".

"Yes, my liege?"

"While you are trying to get a hold of Lane, why don't you work up information on Clark Kent, see how deeply you can dig into the reporter's life, then I want you to cross-check Superman sightings with Kent's articles in relation. See if there is any correlation".

"Ohh, that's good. When I know you'll know, Garcia out".

"JJ, you still have contacts with the press in Metropolis?"

"Of course, what do you want?"

"Talk to them, see what kind of chatter you get from them. I want that separate from the information that Garcia gets from Lane. Work up whatever you get and let me know when you've got something".

"Got it. This should be pretty easy, there is a bit of jealousy among the ranks when it comes to Lois Lane and Clark Kent, I'm sure they'll freely talk".

"Morgan, Rossi and Prentiss, I'd like you to go to Metropolis for a couple of days, take a short list of names each that Superman has helped, interview all of them and see if any of them can give you any insight into the man himself, dig deeper than the known interviews".

"Got it, we'll co-ordinate with Reid and ferret out the good candidates. When would you like us to leave? And what if we get a case?" Prentiss wanted to make sure they weren't stuck somewhere if a case came across their desk.

"Leave in the morning, I know it's going to take Reid sometime to come up with the lists. Strauss has given us some down time when I told her we were working on the Superman profile. She knew what a huge task this would be. We seem to have carte blanche when it comes to this but be careful though, there maybe people out there that won't like us digging".

"Understood sir. Anything in particular you want us to look for, besides the obvious?"

"Demeanor, psychology, try to get to understand the hero worship and faith that people are supplying him. That kind of adoration does not go unnoticed and sometimes it can feed the ego. Find out if that ego has ever been pushed and what happened".

Each team member was busy working on their parts of trying to ferret out a profile of Superman when indeed they got a case, unfortunately it was a series of child abductions in Mobile Alabama. Part of the problem was the children were all black and there were hints of possible racial uprising, so the Director wanted his best team on it.

It took them over a week to track down the unsub, and luckily they found all of the children alive. Hotch gave the team a few days to rest. When they came back they compiled all of the research they had done.

"There is serious hero worship going on in Metropolis, but we did come across a small but growing faction that are not fans of Superman". Prentiss said as she sat down.

Both Morgan and Rossi confirmed this also, "Should we be concerned about this?" Hotch wanted to know if they needed to alert Homeland Security of possible attacks against the JLA.

"Not right now, like I said it was small, but most people love the guy. They think he can do no wrong, even if buildings get destroyed or if he causes property damage, they chalk it up to him being the only on to take on these super villains. That small faction, however, believes that the super villains are a result of Superman".

"What do you guys think? What was your impression when you interviewed witnesses and survivors?"

"We came to the conclusion when we talked on the plane that it's somewhere in the middle".

"Okay, good. Let's keep going. Any issues of an out of control ego?"

"Not that we could find, but Superman does like the spotlight at times".

"Okay, let's compile everything and start working on a formal profile. We are actually going to build two, one for Superman, and one for Clark Kent, then we search for overlap. If Garcia is right there should be a lot of similarities".

The team got started bantering ideas back and forth. They worked pretty late and when they had it roughly worked out Hotch dismissed everyone. They would resume it the next day.

"I'd really like to know where you have found your people Aaron".

"I guess it just doesn't do me any good to sweep my conference room does it?"

Bruce smiled behind his mask, "Nope, not as long as you're working for Waller…"

"Dammit Bruce, I am not working for Waller. We work for the FBI. I don't know what the game is here but we are just doing our job".

"You're tech analyst, Garcia was it?" Hotch glared at Bruce, "She's good. And really, I've been telling Clark for years that the glasses were a stupid disguise". Hotch quirked up his brow, "Yes, Aaron she was correct. Clark is Superman. Now, what you do with that information is up to you, but you need to be careful".

"Are you threatening me Bruce? Because that is not advisable". Hotch was getting angry, and Bruce knew that he couldn't push the man anymore. Not even his team knew just how dangerous SSA Aaron Hotchner could be".

"No Aaron, I'm not. I have to compliment your hacker on her skills. She didn't leave a trace at Wayne, would never even have known there was a hack if I hadn't heard it myself. Also, if you are going to fire her, she should talk to Lucius, she'd be quite an asset". Aaron narrowed his eyes at Batman, gracing him with the famous Hotchner death glare. Batman, of course, chose to ignore it. "Your people are too good Aaron, if they keep going like this dangerous secrets could potentially be revealed. I don't want to see them hurt, especially your young genius". Bruce said with amusement in his voice.

"Not you too, there is nothing going on between Reid and myself. Why the hell does…Never mind I don't want to know".

"Anyway your genius is the reason I'm here. I need him to look at this…" Bruce threw down a file which Hotch picked up and looked through. It mostly contained a bunch of random maps.

"What is this? Other than the obvious, of course".

"These have been left all over the city with the attached notes, but nothing bad has happened so far. I've gone over them a dozen times and can't figure it out. I figured since the kid has an obsession with maps and his linguistic analysis is unmatched I figured he could take a look. Gordon is worried that we have a new player in town, but right now it just seems like a taunt, we're not sure what it all means".

"Is this your way of asking for help?" Hotch looked to Bruce and waited.

"You could say that".

"Never a straight answer from you is there? Fine, I'll have him work on this as a side project. Can I still reach you at the same number?"

"Yes, and let me know as soon as you can, I want to try to be prepared". Batman turned to go, but looked back at Aaron and threw down a small notebook on the Unit Chiefs desk. "Oh, and give that to Garcia. She'll appreciate it".

Aaron picked it up but couldn't make heads or tails out of what was written there, "What is this…?" Aaron looked up and saw that Batman was gone, "Bruce?" Aaron went to his office door but saw no signs of his friend.

"Goddamn it, I REALLY hate when he does that".


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the review and favorites. **

**When I hear Batman's voice in this series I think of Kevin Conroy's excellent voice acting in all of the really great Bruce Timm cartoons, so keep that in mind.**

* * *

><p><strong>WONDER WOMAN<strong>

"Now that is one fine woman," Morgan said appreciatively.

"Who?" The rest of the team was filtering in the conference room ready to start working on the JLA project.

"Wonder Woman, I mean come on," Morgan was making appreciate noises at the picture of the beautiful brunette.

"I seriously doubt that even you could handle a woman like that," Prentiss teased her partner.

"Oh see, that is where you're wrong princess. A woman like that you don't handle, she handles you," Morgan smiled playfully.

JJ was looking between her friends and just shook her head. "Morgan, what would Savannah say if she heard you talking like that?"

"Hey we all got our freebie lists, and she is definitely on mine". He joked.

"Seriously, what are you 14?"

And before he could say anything more Hotch cleared his throat and said, "Okay, if we're done ogling here, can we get back to the reason we're here?" He looked at his team with his customary frown, but there was a bit of a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, what do we know about the beautiful Amazonian?" Rossi said.

"Seriously Dave? Don't tell me you want to make her wife number 4, She'd rip you to shreds". Hotch said playfully

"Hey, but it would be a pleasant way to go". Rossi smiled almost, but not quite, lecherously.

"Well, you're wedding plans need to put on the back burner, we've got a profile to compile," Hotch smirked, waited for the barb, but put his hand up to stop his best friend. "Okay, let's start again, what do we know about Wonder Woman?"

"Well, we know she's from a previously uncharted Island, though I am still confused on how that was possible. With satellite images as early as 1946 and with the improvements over the decades we should have been able to see…"

"Reid," Hotch stopped him before he could go off on a history lesson on satellite imaging.

"Sorry, it's just…well it's frustrating…"

"Oh pretty boy doesn't know somethin' this has _got_ to go down in the history books. Mark this day Garcia, Spencer Reid officially does not know everything". Morgan teased his best friend.

"I don't think I know _everything _Morgan, but this is just not possible".

"Okay, let's put aside the fact that the Island she came from was obscured, what do we know about the woman herself?" Hotch asked, trying to get his team back on track.

"Well, she's strong, like Superman strong, she smart. Like Reid smart," Spencer quirked up his mouth in a smile hearing JJ go through the attributes they knew about the Amazonian. "She has a very defined sense of justice. Not just what's right or wrong, but true justice. She always wants to see the best in people, although that altruistic nature may have dimmed a little after spending time with humanity". JJ looked sad.

Reid picked-up on the sadness in JJ's voice, "JJ?"

"Well, Spence, don't you remember some of the stories about her innocence and naiveté when she first appeared? I mean we see the worst in people every day, don't you think that's affected all of us? Hell, even Garcia has those days where she's not her bright, sparkly self, what do you think it's done to Wonder Woman over the few years she's been around?"

"True, but we don't know that for sure. All we have to go on are the eyewitness accounts and interviews of people she's helped save. And, I'm sure that much like Superman, there are people out there that may be afraid of the things that she can do". Emily said as she mused over her own thoughts of the enigmatic woman.

"Okay, Reid and Emily I want you guys to thoroughly go over those eyewitness accounts and try to compile an outsider's view of the woman. Rossi and Morgan I want you to take the known interviews and do the same thing. JJ talk to your press contacts and see what you can get out of them. Let's compile more information about the woman before we start working on a formal profile". Hotch dismissed them and they each went about their tasks.

Garcia looked to her boss and asked, "What do you want me to do my liege?"

Hotch smiled warmly at Garcia, he hadn't forgotten her, he had waited till everyone was out of the room, "What I want you to do is get with your, ahem, contacts and see what kind of information is out there on her. Also, look into this Island Themyscira because Reid is right, satellite's should have picked it up decades ago, but they didn't. Try to find out why, no matter how crazy it might sound".

"You got it bossman". She picked-up her things and left the room.

Hotch stood looking at the picture and felt almost guilty for this one. He hadn't felt particularly guilty about profiling Batman, for god sakes he was sociopath 101, and Superman was complex, but they were able to work out a fairly accurate profile on him. Wonder Woman though, he felt was a whole different ball of wax. She really was an enigmatic, engaging woman who he feared that humanities cruelties to each other may have dimmed something in her. He hoped, though, that he was wrong.

* * *

><p>It was early still when Hotch let them all go home. It was a Friday night and Spencer decided he didn't want to go home right away so he drove to one of his favorite bookstores that had a small café attached. He was perusing the isles looking for something interesting when he heard a voice next to him.<p>

"Find something interesting?"

"Not really, I was hoping to find something new by James Morrow. I really enjoyed his Godhead trilogy. Not only did it explore the themes of humanities frustration with the idea of God, but they were funny and poignant….and I'm rambling aren't I".

"No not at all, I love his books. Have you read _Shambling Towards Hiroshima?_ I thought it was politically scathing and really funny. He reminds me of a modern day Kurt Vonnegut".

Reid finally turned to look at the woman who was talking to him, and his jaw dropped, "Yeah…Vonnegut.." All speech left him at the moment as he was staring right in the face of Wonder Woman herself.

"You're…you're…. Wonder Woman..." He was still looking at her with gaping jaw.

"Please, call me Diana. I'm just a regular woman. And you are?" She held out her hand for him to shake.

He took it and smiled wide, "I'm uh, I'm Spencer…ah Dr. Spencer Reid, nice to meet you Diana". He didn't tell her that, that was his Mother's name, he didn't think it would be appropriate.

"Well, you are cute when you smile".

Spencer started to blush a deep red, "What are you a Dr. of Spencer Reid?" She smiled the most beautiful smile at him, which just made everything worse.

"I'm um," He was trying to put some books back on the shelf and miscalculated and a bunch of them fell down, "Well, I ah have three doctorates, Math, Science and Engineering". He kept trying to put the books back and it just got worse. It didn't help that Wonder Woman was giggling at the struggling young genius.

Finally she decided to put him out of his misery, "Here, let me help". She bent down when he did and they bumped foreheads.

"Um, sorry…so sorry…"

She put a hand on his arm, "It's okay Spencer," And she gave him that smile again. He calmed down enough for them to put all of the books back to rights. "Why don't we get out of here and go get some coffee or something?" She said.

"Really?" Spencer didn't know what to say, this never really happened to him.

"I think I like you, Spencer, but I want to know for sure. Come on, my treat". He smiled shyly at her as they walked out of the bookstore and went to a nearby coffee shop. They spent a pleasant hour drinking coffee and talking. Neither one wanted the evening to end so they found a cozy restaurant and had dinner together. After they were done, they said their goodbye's but exchanged phone numbers. They also made plans to see each other on Sunday, that is if neither person had a crisis to help avert. Spencer definitely had a spring in his step all the way back to his car.

That evening when he fell asleep his nightmares had been chased away by dreams of the smart, funny and beautiful Wonder Woman.

* * *

><p>That Monday Reid walked into the BAU bullpen with a bit of a spring in his step and a smile plastered on his face. "Well, well, well, If I didn't know any better boy genius here had a <em>very<em> good weekend? So, Reid, spill, what put that spring in your step and that huge smile on your face?" Morgan had accosted Reid as he was sitting down at his desk.

"Nothing, just had a good weekend. Found a some new books and spent a good weekend at home". The lie easily slipped from his lips. For some reason he didn't want Morgan to know about Diana. Just then Hotch called them all to the conference room and told them about a case they had just been given. It was the sadistic rape and torture of four women in Lake Havasu City. The problem? It was spring break which made their jobs all that much harder.

They didn't have time to get back to the profile of Wonder Woman for a couple of weeks as they had back to back cases. When they finally got a couple of days they were able to get back to working on the ongoing JLA project.

"Okay, so what have we got on Wonder Woman?"

"Hotch, I think with here, what we see is pretty much what we get. Everyone said she's fiercely protective, especially of women and children. The initial distrust she had of men has been waning, from what eyewitnesses have said. She is justice driven, needs to see the oppressors and abusers brought to trial". Emily started.

"That's pretty much what we got also Hotch," Rossi and Morgan confirmed what Emily had said.

"Okay, we'll build from there". And they did, after several hours going over all the information they had compiled they built a working profile and added it to the JLA database they were keeping.

"Well, everyone, that's it. Go home and take tomorrow off you all earned it". It was another Friday and Hotch just gave them a three-day weekend.

Reid was excited about that prospect as he called Diana. Who, unfortunately, was embroiled in a nasty fight with The Clock King at the time of his call. She called him back a short time later and they made plans to see each other over the weekend.

Instead of going home right away he decided to stay a while and work on the side project that Hotch had given him a few weeks before. When he finally looked at all the maps, realization dawned and he ran up to Hotch's office to show him his findings.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on Hotch's door, "Come in," Reid walked in with the special project file in his hands.<p>

"I think I've figured something out with this, but I'm not sure what it means".

"Okay, you want to show me what you've got?"

"It's better if I lay it out, can we do this in the conference room?"

Aaron got up and gathered some files in his briefcase, "Let's go".

Spencer met him in the conference room and he had the maps laid out on the table, "So, I noticed a pattern to the different maps. They are all from different styles of maps from different areas of Gotham. Look, here is the first one, then another single one," Reid had them laid out the maps one on top of the other, "Now the next maps, two from the same area, then three, then five…"

"So this is what like that Fibonacci sequence thing?" Hotch was staring down at what Reid had laid out.

"YES, that's exactly what this is, but Hotch I have no idea what it means, I have no reference point to make sense out of it. And before you ask I'm not sure this is related to Fe".

Hotch dialed the phone hoping that his analyst was still there, and was happy when she answered, "Office of the all-knowing Oracle, how can I help you?"

Hotch lifted a brow, the closest to a smile as he got these days, "Garcia, I need you to do a search. I am sending you the names of the different Burroughs of Gotham and I need you to see if there has been any unusual activity in those areas".

"Is this a new case?"

"No, just a side project I'm helping with. You don't need to get me the information tonight, but it is something I need you to look into".

"You got it my liege, I will hit you back when I've got something".

"Thanks Garcia".

"Do you need anything else from me?"

"Yeah, can you get the case files from the Henry Grace case".

"You think this has something to do with Grace?"

"It's too weird of a coincidence not to be connected. Just write up a quick report and get with Garcia in the morning to see if there has been any strange activity, add the maps and bring me everything". Reid said he'd get everything ready, "Oh and Reid?"

"Yeah Hotch?"

"Keep this quiet for now. That's all". Reid quirked up his brow, the only other time that Hotch had kept things under wraps was when Foyet had attacked. This, though, seemed different, but he didn't question his boss… yet.

"I'll see you tomorrow then". Reid left but still had the strange non-case in his head.

Hotch made his way back to his office and was working on some final reports when he heard a familiar voice, "So, a Fibonacci sequence huh. I should have caught that. Your genius picked-up on it right away. So, who's this Henry Grace?"

Aaron stopped being surprised at Batman's appearance in his office, "Henry Grace was a serial killer who was obsessed with perfection. David Rossi had written a book on the brother, who was also a serial killer that the BAU apprehended years ago. I'm not sure if there is a connection, but it was the math sequence that got me thinking".

All of a sudden Batman threw something on Aaron's desk, when he looked down at it his eyes got dark and his frown deepend, "No". Is all he said.

"You could help. You have time coming, take a few days, come to Gotham and help me with this".

"And just how do you know I have time coming?"

"Oracle".

"Of course".

"You know it won't take long and we may be able to prevent anything from happening, less paperwork for you". Batman tried to make a joke, which fell flat seeing the dark expression that passed over Hotch's face.

"If there is a case I will call Gordon myself and get us invited in. I am not going to do it this way. I told you years ago I was done with it, and I mean it Bruce".

"Yet you still train".

Aaron's eyes went to slits, "You following me now Bruce?"

"No, but people talk, that is if you know the right people".

"No, Bruce, just no, I am not going down that road again, for god sake's I have a ten year old son that is still missing his mother. I am not going to go back to that so you can forget it".

"Aaron.."

"NO. Just no, why haven't you called Dick? He's just in Bludhaven, I'm sure he'd help…"

Batman narrowed his eyes at Aaron, "We're not talking". There was a dangerous tone to Batman's voice.

Aaron quirked up his brow, "Why am I not surprised. The answer is still no. You have the whole league you could pull from, or have you alienated them again too?"

"Fine, if you won't put it on, then I'll do this myself. If you get more information you know where to reach me". And just like that he was gone.

Aaron sat down hard in his chair. Batman hadn't taken the suit with him and, being the profiler he was, knew this was Bruce's passive aggressive way into trying to talk Aaron into helping. He picked it up and stuffed it into a drawer, locked it and put it out of his mind. He had Jack to think about, he was not going down that road again.

* * *

><p><em>Several Years Later:<em>

Wonder Woman stood at the foot of a grave looking down with a sad heart. She kneeled and put her hand on the fresh soil, "I'm so sorry Spencer. I wished we could've had that forever". Tears flowed from her eyes as a strong and comforting hand fell on her shoulder. Superman stood by her side, knowing just what she was going through.

Their relationship had been a complicated one, both had kept it quiet. She never told The League, only Superman ever knew. He never told his team, he was always a private man and the losses and traumas he went through just made him more introverted.

They only met when they could, because they each had dangerous and unpredictable jobs. She hadn't wanted to fall in love with the beautiful, engaging genius but he was one of the few men who could keep up with her. But ultimately it was Spencer that broke it off. It was too much for him growing older while she stayed the same. And, it broke her heart when he found someone else. Someone he could truly grow old with. It didn't stop her from visiting from time to time, even though it hurt them both. When she heard he had fallen ill, mostly from old age, she immediately went to his side. He had smiled at her happy that she had come to him one last time. She kissed him tenderly, silent tears fell from her eyes as he slipped into that forever sleep.

At the funeral she met Jack Hotchner and Henry LaMontagne, children of his former BAU team. They had wondered why she was there but figured she must have been special to Spencer somehow. They traded stories, laughed and cried together. She told them just how special Spencer was to her and they were surprised because he had never told anyone. They both gave her their e-mail addresses and told her if she ever needed to talk, they would always be there.

"Diana, come on, we need to go". Superman said gently. He knew nothing anyone could say or do could ever truly heal the hurt from watching a loved one die. She stood up and fell into his arms letting out her grief and pain. She thought of what could have been, but she was never sorry that she made the first move on that fateful day they had met in a small corner bookstore. She knew that her life was just a little bit richer for having him for what seemed like a brief moment in time.

"I will never forget you and I will always hold a special place in my heart for you. Goodbye Spencer". She let Superman lead her up and away as they flew back to The League headquarters. That evening she spent time reading from a book that Spencer had given to her years ago. It had been special to him. It was from a woman he had lost and Diana always wondered why he had given it to her. Tonight, though, she finally understood as she read from _The Narrative of John Smith._ It was now hers and she would treasure it forever just like he had treasured it before he had given it to her. She looked out to the stars from her room and said, "Goodnight my sweet genius, sleep well into the night".


End file.
